Payback
'Payback '''is the twenty-first main quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. It begins immediately after Henry arrives back in Rattay after being imprisoned at the bandit camp of Vranik. Synopsis We finally tracked down the nest of vipers and now it's time to crush the head of the biggest and most venomous of them with our heels. Objectives *Go to Captain Bernard. **Go to Talmberg to give news of the attack to Divish. ***Break into the camp ****Secure the gate *****Advance across the burnt ground and secure it *****Secure the first part of the scorched encampment ******Secure the centre of the scorched encampment *******Secure the last part of the scorched encampment *Attack the top gate **Defeat the bandits once and for all ***Search the homestead (0/1) ****Take the letter to Lord Hanush Walkthrough In all likelihood, you have returned from Vranik in your underclothes, although the night's rest would have done you some good. Go straight outside and talk to Captain Bernard, who is gathering troops in the yard. Your task is to get to Talmberg as quickly as possible, and tell Sir Divish about the imminent attack. And they do mean imminent. If you haven't gotten to Talmberg before the 15th hour, you lose the battle - meaning you HAVE to fast-travel from Rattay no later than the 11th hour. So grab whatever you need for the upcoming attack, and get going. Arrive in Talmberg and head straight up to speak to Sir Divish and Sir Robard, who will immediately arm themselves, leave a few soldiers at Talmberg, and march to Vranik, where Hanush and Radzig are already waiting. They have already attempted to parley, and the response was for the bandits to shoot their messenger (literally) through the leg. So, there is no other course but battle. The lords consult with Henry to find out about the weaknesses he spotted during ''The Die is Cast'', and discuss what they're up against. The bandits are well fortified, with both an outer and inner wall, protecting the farmhouse where Isvan and Erik are hiding. In the outer section are the tents, and at least 80 men. Hanush points out that they have the bandits slightly outnumbered, and that they are better armed. That evening, the Lords formulate the battle plan. Divish will attack the gates at full force to distract the bandits inside, while the archers set fire to the tents, and Robard will lead a small squad to the rear and attempt to breach the wall. Hanush leads the troops with a rousing speech and now, it is time to put an end to those whoresons. Charge with the men while the flaming arrows fly overhead, setting Vranik ablaze. Your troops will beat down the gate and the first part of the battle will begin. Take out as many bandits as you can, then Sir Bernard will order two of his men to stay with you and secure the burnt area - the enemy must not be allowed to attack from the rear. Once the burnt area is secure, attack the top gate with your army and take out the bandits that are there. Two men will come out and batten down the inner gate - the final stretch towards victory. Take care of the last of the bandits, and the battle is won. But as it turns out, Istvan isn't here, and nor is Erik. It seems, Radzig points out to an infuriated Hanush, that nobody was in command, and most of the troops are gone. You'll need to search for clues inside the homestead to figure out where they might be. On Erik's desk is a slip of paper, the letter from Vranik, which reads, in part, "...''I believe I will soon succeed in seizing the castle, of which we spoke previously." '' Take it to Hanush, who unfortunately ... can't read. But Sir Radzig can, not that he can make any sense of the message. At that moment, the soldiers drag up a bandit that they've captured alive. Radzig attempts to reason with the man, telling him they might even let him live if he helps them, but the bandit only laughs. He reveals that Istvan took most of the troops and left, marching on a nearby castle, one they left unguarded. As Divish realizes with horror that Istvan has taken his troops to Talmberg, Hanush kills the laughing bandit with a swift blow from his mace. Notes * Category:Main Quests